Captured
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: A certain soon-to-be Exile and Kavar get caught by some very angry sand people. Who comes to the rescue and who's fault was it really? And will they ever escape the never-ending sand?


"You know that I blame you for this right?" Tyla stated dryly as she was marched through the sea of never ending sand. Tatooine's twin suns glared at the surface angrily, pouring all of its hate for the planet's people into the heat the suns gave off. Normally Tyla liked the heat more than the cold, but she would kill to be on Hoth right now.

"Oh come off it Ty. So we got caught by some very angry Sand People. We can still get out of this." Kavar shot back as some of their captors looked back at them. They grunted angrily and it seemed to be a warning to quiet down. Tyla, naturally, paid no attention to what she was told.

"Don't tell me to come off it! It's your fault that we got caught. I told you that the information we got off that cantina skank wasn't the even near the truth." Tyla muttered the last words angrily. Kavar gave her a curious look and she returned it. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I just found that amusing." He said offhandedly and Tyla narrowed her eyes at him. He paid no attention to her and she kicked sand in his direction. "What was that for?" he spat, trying to get rid of the grains that had gotten in his mouth.

"For not paying attention to me when I'm death-glaring at you. What did you find so amusing?" Tyla asked.

"Nothing." At Tyla's death-glare part two, he continued to speak. "Well, you just sounded jealous." Tyla's mouth dropped open and she instantly regretted it when he kicked sand back at her.

"Jerk. And I was so not jealous of the table-dancing wench." Kavar gave her another glare and Tyla rolled her eyes. "What? You didn't have to flirt with her!" Tyla protested.

"I was trying to get information out of her. You're being jealous for no reason." Kavar defended himself and Tyla growled in frustration.

"I am not jealous! Besides, you could have let me Force Persuade her! That was guaranteed to work at least!" the frustrated Padawan replied, semi-angry.

"Yes, considering how well it worked when you used Force Persuade last time."

"Okay, so I started one fight that ended up in the power going out in that section of the city and them having to land a ship in front of the cantina. My bad. It's not like I blew it up or anything." Tyla said back like it was no big deal. She would have shrugged if it weren't for the stun cuffs around her wrists.

"You really are going to blow up a planet one day and treat it like nothing. The point of this was that that was the reason why I don't let you use Force Persuade freely. You still need to learn how to control that." Kavar finished, going back into teacher mode. Tyla decided that she needed to put a stop to that.

"Alright, alright, I got it! You don't have to go Jedi Master on me. I still think it's because you just wanted to flirt with her." Tyla growled.

"Jealous."

"Hey, you're only allowed to flirt with me!"

"Alright, can we focus on getting out of here without being killed? I would kind of like to keep my life." Kavar interrupted the incoming rant that he knew was coming and Tyla sighed only to cough up more sand.

"Is there anything besides sand on this planet?!" Tyla demanded as she looked around desperately.

"Well you did say you wanted to go to the beach." Kavar responded with a slight laugh and Tyla death-glared at him again.

"Well, to have a beach, one must also have water. And there is obviously no water here, so this does not qualify to be a beach!" Tyla responded and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You're starting to sound like Revan. Oh great…" he trailed off at his last words and Tyla looked at him curiously, her former anger forgotten.

"What's wrong now? Well, besides the fact that we're stuck on Tatooine, caught by Sand People, and are most likely going to be killed in the next few hours. What else could make this day any better?" Tyla asked sarcastically.

"Revan, Malak, or Aurali. Nobody knows that we're out here." He explained and Tyla dropped her head.

"Great, and once again…I blame you for that." Tyla spoke to the sand that covered the ground. She wasn't even sure if there was ground underneath it all. Maybe the entire planet was made out of sand…

"Why am I being blamed for everything?!" Kavar asked, wishing he had control of his arms.

"Because it's your fault. You're the one that woke me up in the middle of the night and had has us flee like forbidden lovers into the darkness!" Tyla explained wildly.

"Umm, isn't that what we are?" Kavar asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, but we weren't sneaking off to do secret lover stuff. We were sneaking off to do secret Jedi stuff. And I still don't get why I couldn't have told Rev what was going on." Tyla sulked as she glared ahead of her like she could just make all the sand sink into the planet. No, that wouldn't work. There was too much sand here even for the planet to absorb.

"Because I was told that I wasn't supposed to let you tell anybody where or what we were doing! Now I wish I had ignored the council and done what you said to do." Kavar mumbled to himself.

"Tell Rev where we were going and that if we didn't come back in five days to send a search and rescue team that consisted of her, Aura, and Malak?" Tyla suggested hopefully.

"Why do I love you again?" Kavar asked as he shook his head at her slightly.

"I honestly have no idea sometimes." Tyla admitted with a small shrug and she winced when the stun cuffs shocked her just a little.

"Okay, so shrugging equals bad. Don't do that." She said loudly.

"I'm not a bantha Ty. I can handle fully formed sentences." Kavar stated dryly and Tyla looked up at him like she was looking at a small pet.

"Really now? I'm so proud of you! Do you want a treat?" Tyla cooed gently. She completely ignored the look of contempt he sent in her direction. "Have you learned to follow instructions yet? Sit, stay, roll over, play dead!" she said with amused excitement.

"Haha. I'm going to hit you when I get these things off." He replied as he tried to get better look at the bonds around his wrists. "If I figure out how to get these things undone and you don't, I'm not helping you out of them."

"Why? So you can have me already tied up and ready to go?" Tyla suggested sarcastically.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Kavar smirked at her and she just shook her head.

"Damn horny Jedi not getting enough." Tyla muttered to herself but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Says the Jedi that decided to flirt with me for two years before the incident and then be totally clueless about what you were doing." he replied instantly and Tyla looked at him with annoyance.

"That wasn't my fault. I _was_ entirely clueless! I didn't even know I was flirting!" Tyla protested helplessly. It was true! Before the incident she didn't even realize that she was flirting or anything.

"You sure as hell can't tell me that you didn't know what you were doing at the bar." He responded smugly and Tyla's gaze once more dropped to the sand to hide the sudden development of her sunburn.

"Tha…that was t…ta…totally dif…different." Tyla stuttered weakly. It was totally different. She had known exactly what she was doing, although she hadn't exactly known exactly what she was doing _to him_.

"Please explain to me how that was different at all." Kavar said and this time Tyla gave him a mini-glare.

"Hey, you weren't exactly stopping anything either!"

"What was I supposed to do?! I had been controlling my emotions for about two years around you and then you were acting more flirtatious than Aurali wearing a dancer's outfit!"

"Who was wearing the dancer's outfit? Me or metaphorical Aura?" Tyla asked, leading the conversation in another direction.

"Metaphorical Aura's flirtatiousness while you were wearing the outfit. I swear that you did things like that just to torture me."

"Once again I say this. I. Was. Clueless. I had no idea what I was doing." Tyla explained and she cursed silently as sand got in her boot. She was going to turn into a sand monster if she didn't get away from there soon.

"Alright, quiet down. We're about to go into their enclave." Kavar whispered to her and she shut up. They were taken through the sandy domain and they eventually stopped in front of a wooden door. It slid open and they were greeted by the sight of a small room. They were shoved in roughly and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Well that was nice. They sure are sweet hosts."

"Ty, shut up for two seconds. We need to find some way out of here." Kavar ordered and Tyla dropped to the ground gracefully.

"Don't see the point. They'll either take off the cuffs eventually and then we can fight our way out of here, or they'll try to kill us with the cuffs still on and we can still fight our way out. There isn't much we can do until while we're stuck in this room." Tyla explained easily and Kavar gave her a mockingly shocked look.

"What is this? You actually studied for once?" he replied sardonically. She reached out with her leg and caught his, causing him to trip and land on the sand with a thump.

"I live with Rev you know. She is always researching and looking up things and studying. I had to do that too to survive and she is a very good tutor." Tyla commented as Kavar righted himself.

"Thanks for dragging me to the ground there." Kavar snapped and Tyla raised an eyebrow at him.

"Somebody's upset." Tyla said and Kavar sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"It's not your fault. I'm just stressed out. Nobody knows we're out here and I can't think if a way out of here that doesn't include fighting for our lives." He explained as he laid his head back on the wall. Tyla stood up with little effort and walked over to him, sitting back on his lap.

"I know that. You know how I am though. I keep everything sarcastic when I'm stressed or worried." Tyla explained, looking up at him. The wooden door opened again and a couple of sand people walked in with collars in their hands.

They roughly picked the two Jedi up and slipped the collars around their necks as they pulled off the cuffs. They left immediately after and the door slammed shut and Tyla briefly thought that she heard the sound of a lock.

"Well at least we have use of our hands now." Tyla said as she flexed her hands and rolled her wrists.

"Yeah, but we don't have use of the Force." Kavar replied and Tyla narrowed her eyes at him.

"Way to be a killjoy. You're a guardian. You don't use the Force that much. I use it more than you do." She responded and he sat back down on the ground. Tyla sat back down on him, her head resting against his chest.

"I-" Kavar started before they heard angry grunting from outside their door. The captured Jedi jumped up and walked to the door. Tyla messed with the door lock for a few seconds before there was a click and Kavar pushed the door up. They looked outside to see two green lightsabers slice through one of the guards and he hit the ground.

"And you always said that you needed my help to get in trouble Ty." Revan smiled as she deactivated her lightsabers. Tyla smiled brightly and jumped on Revan, attacking her with a hug.

"You have no clue how glad I am to see you!" Tyla yelped and Revan rolled her eyes as she pushed the hyper girl off of her. "How did you find us though?"

"The Council knew where you were, and they got worried when you didn't come back in time." Revan explained as she started working on Tyla's collar.

"We haven't been gone that long, have we?" Tyla asked, turning as much as she could to look at Kavar.

"Uh, yeah we have. About six days Ty." He replied and Tyla just shrugged her shoulders. Revan smacked her on the arm lightly and Tyla turned around to face her.

"Huh. Well who knew? Time flies when you're having fun." She said and Revan snorted slightly. Tyla realized what she said and glared at her friend. "Shut it Rev."

"That sounds like something you should be doing." Revan smirked as the collar dropped to the ground. Tyla was about to respond when Kavar clamped his hand over her mouth. Zhar came up behind Revan and gave one of _those_ looks to Kavar.

"Revan, take Tyla outside of the compound. I need to talk to him." Zhar commanded, giving Kavar a pointed look. Tyla glanced at Revan before Revan grabbed her friend's hand and ran off. Tyla caught up to her and they stopped once they were safely outside.

"Do you know what's going on in there?" Tyla asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. Zhar was ranting about how Kavar was being irresponsible and such and that he should be more careful even with you being you. I have no clue what he meant by that, but I really don't know what he means most of the time." Revan explained. The recently captured Jedi sighed and ran a hand through her pale hair.

"Oh, that'll be fun later. I'm gonna get in trouble later for getting Kavar in trouble." She sighed as she sunk down to sit on the hot sand. Revan took a seat beside her.

"Do you two ever do anything beside argue?" Revan asked and Tyla gave her a look.

"We don't always fight. Tyla is just really good at getting me into trouble with the Council." Kavar stated from behind them and Tyla turned her head slightly with a teasing glare firmly locked on her face.

"Well you do a pretty good job of getting me into trouble too. Must I mention the one incident on Coruscant?" Tyla smirked evilly and Kavar groaned slightly.

"Don't even mention that again. You know it was a complete accident." He complained and Tyla rolled her eyes at him.

"You call getting entirely smashed an accident? And let's not get started on how you act when you're drunk." Tyla protested and Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Kavar was drunk? Do tell." She asked with devious curiosity.

"Tyla, don't you even-"

"He was worse than me." Tyla interrupted him and Kavar glared at her at the same time Revan's eyebrows shot to the sky and her eyes grew to the size of a dinner plates.

"Kavar…was…worse…than you. Like, in full-out flirtatiousness?" she asked in amazement. Tyla merely nodded her head at Revan. "I have to see him drunk sometime!" Revan declared and both Tyla and Kavar shook their heads 'no' in a semi-panic.

"No! No way!" They both yelled.

"Only I'm allowed to see him drunk." Tyla finished and Revan rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, no drunken Kavar. I got it. Now let's get back. Where's Zhar?" Revan pouted.

"He's inside. He told me to go ahead and get back to the docks and that he'll catch up soon." Kavar explained and Revan shrugged. Tyla helped her friend up and they started walking across the sandy planet again.

"I don't know how you two stood being here for six days. I would have jumped off a cliff if I had nothing to look at except sand. I never want to come back here again." Revan complained and Tyla reached out and lightly punched her on the arm.

"And because you said that, we're doomed to return here at least once more in out life." Tyla teased and Revan groaned.

"Oh, that'll be fun. More sand and annoying people." Revan answered and Tyla glared at her.

"I'm not annoying!"

"You're incredibly annoying." Kavar and Revan responded at the same time. Tyla glared at both of them before ignoring them.

"Meh, she loves us. She just doesn't want to admit." Revan laughed and Tyla stuck out her tongue at the older girl.

"Very mature Ty." Kavar stated and Tyla raised an eyebrow at him.

"You thought I was plenty mature back at Coruscant." She replied and Revan turned around to face him with mild shock and heavy amusement.

"Alright, I gotta find out what happened now. You're making me curious Ty." She said and Tyla laughed.

"Maybe some other time Rev. I just wanna know how we're going to explain this to Aurali and Malak."

"Oh, I forgot about them. They'll be fine. After all, we get in trouble all the time." Revan shrugged and Tyla paused for a moment.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it, we should be more worried about them. They might have set the enclave on fire." Tyla responded and the two girls looked at each other.

"We have to get back!" They shouted in unison and they took off across the sand.

--

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _


End file.
